kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0044.jpg|Kick-Ass 2 film|link=Kick-Ass 2 (film) CapriPizza1.jpeg|Set Locations|link=Set Locations JFComics.jpg|Kick-Ass comics|link=Kick-Ass Vol 2 MindyandDave2.jpg|Kick-Ass film|link=Kick-Ass (film) Welcome everyone to the Kick-Ass Wiki! A wiki about Kick-Ass that . Kick-Ass Wikia Admin SilentAltruist and since July 8, 2011 This wiki has all you need to know about the Marvel comic and movie by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr., as well as Kick-Ass 2, the sequel to the original Kick-Ass film. Annoucement: Due to time constraints and some personal issues outside of wikia, I will be away from the wikia for a prolonged duration. This wikia will be adminless for quite sometime, however, it will by no means be abandonned. I am hoping fans and contributors will keep it running for the time I am gone. Until then, take care. --SilentAltruist (talk) 04:18, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Mindy Macready is the daughter of Damon Macready and is the crime-fighting superhero Hit-Girl. She is the deuteragonist of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Mindy Macready is a young girl whose father, a famous NYPD officer, was framed for drug dealing by mob kingpin Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years before she was born. Her grief-stricken mother, pregnant with Mindy at the time... Read More... Chat link http://feeds.feedburner.com/Kick-ass-movie-GoogleNews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 Vote for the next featured song 01. Stand Up - The Prodigy 02. Kick Ass (We Are Young) - Mika feat. RedOne 03. Can't Go Back - Primal Scream 04. Theee's a Pot a Brewin' - The Little Ones 05. Omen - The Prodigy 06. Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless 07. Banana Splits - The Dickies 08. Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding 09. This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us - Sparks 10. We're All In Love - New York Girls 11. Bongo Song - Zongamin 12. Per Qualche Dollaro In Piu - Ennio Morricone 13. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett and the Black Hearts 14. An American Trilogy - Elvis Presley 15. Flying Home - Henry Jackman and John Murphy 01. Yeah Yeah - James Flannigan 02. Nobody Move - Hanni El Khatib 03. Carry You - Union J 04. No Strings - Chloe Howl 05. Pussy Drop - Lemon 06. Dance - Danko Jones 07. A Minha Menina - The Bees 08. Bust Out Brigade - The Go! Team 09. When The Saints Go Marching In - St. Snot 10. Euphoria - Glasvegas 11. Korobeiniki - Ozma 12. Danger - Marco Polo & Torae 13. Motherquake - DJ Fresh 14. Hero - Jessie J 15. I Hate Myself for Loving You - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts Who's your favorite character? Kick-Ass/Dave Lizewski Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready Red-Mist/The Motherfucker/Christ D'Amico Big-Daddy Colonel Stars & Stripes Marcus Williams Frank D'Amico Night Bitch Battle Guy Remembering Tommy Doctor Gravity Mother Russia Katie Deauxma Mr. Lizewski Mr. Bitey Both Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass Other None of the Above I don't have a favorite Will you be seeing Kick Ass 2? Yes of course! I loved the first one! I like most superhero movies, so sure. Probably not...I wasn't impressed with the first one. Did you like Kick-Ass 2 film? Yes, it was awesome! Yes, I loved this one better than the first film! Yes, I loved both Kick-Ass 2, and Kick-Ass 1 equally! It was okay, could have been better It was okay, could have been better, Kick-Ass 1 was better. No I didn't like it, the first Kick-Ass film was better. No, I did not like Kick-Ass 2 I do not like the Kick-Ass franchise at all. Category:Browse